Bad
Bad is a song originally sung by Michael Jackson. It is covered in The Geek Inside of Us All by Nash Forbes with Taylor Duhnn, Chris Samsung, and Bent O' Neil as Nash's audition song. While singing, there is a very rigorous dance routine. Lyrics Nash: Your butt is mine Gonna take you right Just show your face In broad daylight I'm telling you On how I feel Gonna hurt your mind Don't shoot to kill Come on, come on, Lay it on me all right... I'm giving you On a count of three To show your stuff Or let it be I'm telling you To watch your mouth I know your game What you're about But they say the sky's the limit And to me that's really true But my friends, you have seen nothing Just wait 'til I get though Nash with Taylor, Chris, and Bent: Because I'm bad, I'm bad Come on (Taylor, Chris, and Bent: Bad, bad, really, bad) You know I'm bad, I'm bad You know it (Taylor, Chris, and Bent: Bad, bad, really, bad) You know I'm bad, I'm bad Come on, you know (Taylor, Chris, and Bent: Bad, bad, really, really bad) And the whole world has to Answer right now (Taylor, Chris, and Bent: And the whole world has to Answer right now) Just to tell you once again (Taylor, Chris, and Bent: Just to tell you once again) Who's bad Nash: The word is out You're doin' wrong Gonna lock you up, Before too long Your lyin' eyes Gonna take you right So listen up Don't make a fight Your talk is cheap, You're not a man You're throwin' stones To hide your hands But they say the sky's the limit And to me that's really true But my friends, you have seen nothing Just wait 'til I get through Nash with Taylor, Chris, and Bent: Because I'm bad, I'm bad Come on (Taylor, Chris, and Bent: Bad, bad, really, bad) You know I'm bad, I'm bad You know it (Taylor, Chris, and Bent: Bad, bad, really, bad) You know I'm bad, I'm bad Come on, you know (Taylor, Chris, and Bent: Bad, bad, really, really bad) And the whole world has to Answer right now (Taylor, Chris, and Bent: And the whole world has to Answer right now) Just to tell you once again (Taylor, Chris, and Bent: Just to tell you once again) Who's bad Nash: We can change the world tomorrow This could be a better place If you don't like what I'm sayin' Then won't you slap my face Nash (with Chris, Taylor, and Bent): (Because I'm bad), I'm bad- Come on (Bad, bad, really, really bad) You know I'm bad, I'm bad- You know it (Bad, bad, really, really bad) You know I'm bad, I'm bad- Come on, you know (Bad, bad, really, really bad) Woo! Woo! Woo! (And the whole world has To answer right now Just to tell you once again) You know I'm bad, I'm bad- You know it (Bad, bad, really, really bad) You know I'm bad, you know, woo! (Bad, bad, really, really bad) You know I'm bad, I'm bad You know it, you know (Bad, bad, really, really bad) And the whole world has to Answer right now (And the whole world has to Answer right now) Just to tell you once again (Just to tell you once again) Who's bad? Videos Navigation Category:Songs Category:Songs in Season 4 Category:Audition songs Category:Songs sung by Nash Forbes Category:Songs sung by Chris Samsung Category:Songs sung by Bent O' Neil Category:Songs sung by Taylor Duhnn